Mutants of America: Equal Rights
by Sadorkable
Summary: It is years after the defeat of the Foot. And even though the Kraang are still invading, they seem to be less of a challenge than ever before. The Turtles are bored, and wish once more to be part of the surface world. One night, April has an idea. She IS a politician, why not campaign for mutant rights? The result is a long, arduous process. Will the surface accept the mutants? AU
1. Part 1

Mutants of America: Equal Right

* * *

"All men are created equal.

April sighed. Yes, she knew that. The solution to that problem had been started all the way back during the Civil War. The problem was that the Declaration of Independence only stated that all men were created equal. There was not a single word in any legal document anywhere that even mentioned mutants.

But that was what she was working towards. Mutant rights. It had been a long and hard process so far, an hopefully today would be the turning point. Maybe today she would be able to shed some light on the nature of mutants. Maybe, knowing a bit more about them, people would be more willing to accept them.

She could only hope, for their sake.

* * *

Hello, everyone! So yeah, first fanfiction and all that jazz. Please tell me if I should continue it. I have a couple other ideas for this AU, so tell me if I should continue!

To clear a couple of things up: this is written in the 2012 version, years into the future. Iff you'd like additional information, drop a review with your questions and I'll answer them as soon as I can!


	2. Part 2

Donatello nervously checked over his equipment for what was probably the hundredth time. This broadcast was extremely important, and he didn't want to ruin it with a price of malfunctioning hardware. It also helped keep his nerves down as an added bonus.

It was interesting how each member of his family relieved their stress. Master Splinter was meditating, of course, while Leo had gone on a Space Heroes binge. Raph was alternating between knocking the stuffing out of a practically dead practice dummy and texting Casey on his T-Phone. Mikey couldn't seem to decide between cooking up a storm and pulling pranks on everyone (Master Splinter included, surprisingly enough.

What about him? Well, he was working. His mind was racing, finding and analyzing every possible problem and every possible outcome. He had checked the setup hundreds of times, arranging and rearranging everything many times over.

Especially the wall behind the camera.

There couldn't be too much stuff there, or people would assume they stole it. At the same time, there had to be SOMETHING there, or else people would assume they had something to hide.

April hs assured him it looked like a normal wall. Adding pictures of him with their human friends was a genius idea, she had said. He had blushed at the praise, but it still wasn't enough to calm the typhoon of butterflies swirling beneath his plastron.

He glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes left. Twenty minutes to the event that would change his and his families' lives forever. Whether that change would be good or bad, he didn't know.

All he could do was hope for the best.

* * *

WELL, HELLO AGAIN. DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU AGAIN SO SOON! But because I love you and I couldn't wait to post the next chapter, here it is. I WILL be putting a limit on myself this time, though. Let's see three reviews for part three! Shouldn't be that hard. Either that or I'll post part three whenever I get part four written. :3

Also another notice: I'll post new updates on my tumblr before I do here. I have the same username if you'd like to follow me. *Haha hint*

See ya, shellheads! Oh, and I don't own TMNT. (Do we even do disclaimers anymore?)


	3. Part 3

April shifted nervously in her plush seat. She was extremely worried. What if she asked the wrong thing? What if she said something to make people hate mutants even more than they did already? What if-

"Hey, Red. You ok?" She glanced over to where Casey sat beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Just nervous. I mean, so many things can go wrong! I'm not sure I'm the right one to do this."

Casey gave her a reassuring smile, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I know what you mean. I'm nervous, too. And it's not me I'm nervous for. It's them. Their whole lives are going to change now, whether we like it or not.

But we can't stop now. We've worked hard on this for years now. Besides, just imagine what they'll be able to do. Just think of the possibilities they'll now have open!"

April sighed and looked away. "I know. And I want this for then just as much as you do. I just wish that people would accept them already. I wish..." She trailed off with another sigh.

"We're live in one minute!"

April sat up straight. There was nothing she could do now, aside from giving people more information. It was up to them to decide whether to let mutants into society.

"Hey, Red." April turned to face Casey again, confused.

"You sure this fancy suit doesn't make me look like a dork?" he asked, pulling on his tie. April laughed and straightened it for him again.

"No, you look fine."

"Good," Casey said, relieved. "I'd hate to look stupid in front of the entire country."

April smirked. "Casey, you forgot about the internet. You'd look stupid in front of the entire world." She laughed as his face paled.

"Well, I'm very glad I don't look stupid, then," he joked. April gave another small laugh and turned once again to face the hostess.

The second hand hit the 12 mark. This was it. The deciding moment. What would the outcome be? Good or bad?

Oh, how she hoped everything would work out...

* * *

AHAHAHAHA I lied again. I've really been whipping these out. So I decided to post another chapter. I SHOULD wait but oh well. You guys certainly don't seem to mind.

Guest: Yes, these chapters are rather short. That is one of the reasons I have taken to calling them 'part one' and 'part two' rather than chapters. Originally parts one and two were going to be one chapter and then parts three and four were going to be chapter two, but I decided against it. I tend to change points of view too much. Chapter four, however, is a bunch longer.

Reviewers, any guesses as to what is going on? (Should be pretty obvious by now, but it's the last chance to guess.) ...I should probably end my long AN now...


End file.
